Thunder's Rage
by Karmitara
Summary: Self punishment, masochism, morbid curiosity, call it what you will, but Thor had to know. He had to satisfy the deep pain that cut into his already scarred heart and make sure that she wasn't one of the ones gone in The Snap.
1. Prologue

Self punishment, masochism, morbid curiosity, call it what you will, but Thor had to know. He had to satisfy the deep pain that cut into his already scarred heart and make sure that she wasn't one of the ones gone in The Snap.

"Thor, you're back!" Darcy's eyes widened at the sight of the alien on her front porch, memories long buried starting to resurface in her mind.

"Darcy, I'm sorry for disturbing you and Jane so late at night, I know I am not welcomed here anymore, but I needed to confirm that..."

When Thor started to struggle with his words, Darcy -uncharacteristically- lunged off her steps and flung her arms around him.

"Where have you been? That doesn't matter now- Jane, she was taken! The police gave up a long time ago and stupid SHIELD isn't telling me anything about it! They said that it doesn't concern me but I was there, I saw the dudes drop from the sky and grab her!"

Thor, who had started to return Darcy's hug, was now frozen to the spot. Jane was taken? By who? Why would they take her? What did they want? Was she safe? He shouldn't be so worried about her, but he couldn't deny that he still love her.

"Tell me everything you know."


	2. Chapter One

_"Is this really such a good idea?" Darcy asked, sitting in a lounge chair as she watched Jane set up her science-stick-things in the ground._

 _"Something's going on with the universe, Darcy." Jane turned, her forehead crinkled in frustration, "As a scientist and girlfriend of Thor, I think it's kinda my job to find out what is causing everything to be scared."_

 _"Okay, but just hear me out... What if that little slug lied to you?" The girl shivered in disgust of the alien they had met before. "I mean, he was being held captive by SHIELD for a reason, I'm sure. Why should we trust him so willy-nilly?"_

 _Jane sighed, setting her Inverse Sinusoidal Converter down gently. She went to the chair next to Darcy and flopped down in it, begrudgingly taking the drink her friend offered. "Have you ever seen an alien cry? I haven't and I seem to spend time around a lot of them... This alien, he was so desperate to leave, to escape something. And look at the stars, some of them are missing! It's weird... And we haven't seen Thor in months, meaning he probably knows that something's going on as well."_

 _The 'intern' looked at Jane's tired features, clear as day even in the dark as they were. "Jane, at this rate, you'll work yourself to death. When was the last time you slept properly, or ate something that wasn't out of a plastic wrapper? Thor's strong, he'll take care of it. You should rest."_

 _"I'll rest when I'm dead..."_

 _"Jane-!"_

 _Three pillars of light appeared in front of them, a sudden burst of wind sending their papers flying out the back of their van. The girls stood up, Darcy reaching into her purse as Jane stood tall in front. When the lights cleared, Darcy pulled out her taser; if there was one thing she learned, you always needed a taser around people in costumes appearing from lights._

 _"Which one of you is Jane Foster?" The man in the middle asked, his metal armor clanging as he stepped forward. The girls shared a glance before looking back at them._

 _"Who wants to know...?" Jane asked, eyeing the three large men in crusader outfits. They definitely didn't look like Asgardian clothes, so they couldn't be from Thor. Maybe time travelers?_

 _"So it's you," The dark and cold eyes of the middle man landed on Jane, raising his right hand. The other two men started walking toward them, not even hesitating when Darcy lifted her taser and fired. The two small projectiles simply bounced off the armor, doing nothing as they grabbed Jane's arms and tugged her forward._

 _"Hey...!" Jane tried pulling herself away, but instead was lifted and tossed over one of the men's shoulders as he brought her back to their leader._

 _"Let her go!" Darcy grabbed the arm of the man holding Jane, but was thrown to the ground by the other man. "When SHIELD hears about this, you're going to be in so much trouble!"_

 _Darcy looked up to glare at the men, but her eyes widened when she saw that they were already gone, Jane along with them._

 **. . .**

Thor felt the rage building inside of him like a storm rumbling over the ocean as he heard the story of Jane being taken and how none of the authorities were doing anything for it. He had given specific instructions to SHIELD to take care of Jane, and yet they seemed to have given up on her.

"What should we do? Is there any chance that she's even still alive?" Darcy asked, snapping Thor out of his thoughts.

"She is alive. I can feel it."

"I told her that we shouldn't have been there alone..." The girl muttered as she fiddled with the edge of her seat. She then looked up at him with furrowed brows, "But what did you mean when you said you weren't welcomed here? You are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

Thor looked down, frowning as he sighed, "She broke up with me."

"What? When?"

"Some time ago, I went to her apartment but there was only a note to me saying that she no longer wanted to spend her life waiting for me."

Darcy frowned, her head shaking slightly as she listened to him. For as long as she's known Thor, Jane had never hinted at being tired of him. She's shown irritation, but never for long and certainly not strong enough to want to break up. Of course, she also broke up with him in a note? She absolutely hated that after Donald Blake broke up with her through a text as well. None of that sounded like Jane at all.

"She- Jane would never do that. She hates stuff like that."

Thor blinked in confusion before his eyes narrowed again, "You think it was those men?"

"How long ago did you find the note?"

The man thought back, searching his mind for a time. After all the events that happened recently, it was hard to tell how long ago it had really been... Not to mention there wasn't really a night and day while in space.

"It's nearly impossible to tell... After all that's happened with Asgard and the battle with Thanos..." Thor looked down with a sigh, but his fists soon clenched as he thought of how much time had passed with Jane being held captive for unknown reasons. Who knows what those people wanted from her; even worse, if they were holding her because of him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Darcy patted his shoulder lightly, "Jane probably didn't dump you."

Thor smiled slightly at her as he looked down at the table they were seated at, trying to figure out the mystery of this. While rumors were spread about the mighty Thor being in love, only a select few knew who it was and what she looked like - and all of those people were now dead. So how did this group find out about Jane and where were they keeping her? Could it even be someone that Jane had made an enemy of? Could it truly have nothing to do with him?

"How are we going to get her back?" Darcy asked, causing Thor to look up at her.

He didn't know. He didn't know where to even start looking... "I will ask around with my friends if they know anyone fitting the descriptions you gave. I will not rest until Jane is home safely again."

The thunder outside rumbled ominously, as if it was a warning to Jane's captors of the storm they were about to face.


End file.
